


The Unexpected Values of a Night out (and possibly too much booze)

by thisbloodycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fanart, M/M, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbloodycat/pseuds/thisbloodycat
Summary: Draco just wanted to hang out, have some fun with his remaining friends. All was going fairly well — that is, until Potter showed up.It turns out Draco’s mother isn’t too fond of illegitimate grandchildren, and Potter... Potter seems to be too damnedpleasedwith this whole thing. If there was a list of all the things Draco has ever wanted, a wedding to Potter would certainly not be one of them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 40
Kudos: 371
Collections: HD Mpreg 2020





	The Unexpected Values of a Night out (and possibly too much booze)

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #53. Tons of thanks to Iwao & last-minute-Cissa (also, thanks Cissa for running this fest)! ♥
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please show the author your appreciation in a comment and by leaving kudos below. ♥
> 
> This story is part of the on-going H/D Mpreg fest. Art is not anonymous.


End file.
